iGot Jungle Worms
by octopus1123
Summary: Carly gives Jungle Worms to Freddie who then gives Jungle Worms to a certain blond-headed demon. Seddie. Complete.


**A/N -** Not my best but I like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy el dueño de iCarly! :p

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

Freddie had the Jungle worms. It was obvious from the way he was coughing during One Direction's performance. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Had he been kissing Carly? Or maybe Harry? I smirked at that thought, and Freddie shot me a look. "Come here." I mouthed, and we moved into the hall.

"I mixed up my glass with Carly's." He coughed.

"Sure." I told him, my hands on my hips. "Or have you been enjoying a little visit to Hotel _Carly_fornia?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He shook his head, coughing into his fist and turning away from me. He sounded so miserable. It was kind of pitiful, and I suddenly felt bad for him. I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to squelch the residual feelings I felt for him. This wanting to hold him and make him feel better was just habit. I didn't like him still. I was over it already.

"I don't feel so good."

"Really, Benson?" I scoffed. "'Cause you look amazing." He shot me a deadly look. "How about we go downstairs…lay you down on the couch?"

He looked back at the door where One Direction could be seen, but not heard, rocking out. Carly was smiling, not even having noticed her two friends had left. Not that I would have noticed either if it weren't for Benson hacking all over me. _Gross_.

"Don't you want to stay?" He asked, his tone skeptical. What was he getting at?

"Nah…I'm hungry." I lied. And yes, it was a lie. But the only reason I lied was because I didn't want that nub to get the wrong idea. "Come on."

We walked downstairs, the nub pausing twice to have a disgusting coughing fit. Once we got to the living room, I broke off and headed into the kitchen. I started to pull salami and bread out of the fridge to make a sandwich. In the living room, Freddie laid himself down on the couch. I looked at him a moment, and pulled some orange juice out of the fridge as well. I never knew why but Carly always gave me orange juice when I was sick, but it comforted me at least. As I poured a glass for Freddie, I resolved to ask Carly about it.

I carried it over to Fredloser who was shaking. "Are you cold?"

"Thanks." He took the glass, and sipped. "And yeah, I think it's the cold flashes."

"Here." There were some blankets draped over the chair. I grabbed one and covered the nerd. He coughed all over me, and I jumped away. He pulled the blanket around him and rolled to his side.

I turned to go into the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice?" Freddie asked. I spun to face him.

"I'm not, loser." I snapped, curling my hands into fists. "It's just that the longer your sick, the more chance I have to get it from you."

"Why? Planning to kiss me anytime soon?" Freddie asked. I felt my cheeks turn red. Gritting my teeth, I walked into the kitchen. My mind was running with all the excuses I saved up for moments like this. I didn't exactly have one right then.

Finally I just said, "I just don't want to, like, accidentally drink your drink, or something…"

I could practically feel Fredweird's eyes boring into my back. I turned around, looking at him. He really was watching me. His smirk was growing wider and wider with each moment that we said nothing. Then he started coughing.

When the coughs finally petered out, he said, "You still have feelings for me."

"I thought we established this already. I do like you…but we aren't compatible." I snapped. "But apparently, as smart as you are, you can't even remember that."

"You think I'm smart?" He asked, his voice tiny. I could see the fever playing out across his face. Maybe this conversation could wait, but I walked to the couch. He scooted over. I sat against him.

"It's the only positive thing about you." I rolled my eyes.

"Sam…" He said sternly. I looked down at him. Something about his tone told me to be serious for just a moment. "You can drop the attitude for a minute. We both know it's a ruse."

"What's a ruse?"

"Doesn't matter." He said. Then he took my hand. "What does matter is our feelings for one another."

"What feelings?" I asked.

"You're contradicting yourself, Sam. You just said that you like me. Can you stop being so difficult?" He snapped, his voice raw but his tone angry.

"You're the one who made things difficult!" I screamed. I hadn't meant to get angry about it, but I did. He was the one who after we broke up dropped the L-bomb. I wanted to smack him, but I didn't. Instead, I just yelled some more. "We _broke _up! And then you had to go and tell me you loved me? What was that about? How could you even think that was a good time for that?"

He just let me yell. That was why I loved him. He put up with me, and I put up with him. That's not really a good reason, but to be completely honest, it was good enough for me. Plus, that wasn't the only reason. I loved the way his hair fell. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at me, and the warm kisses we shared when we were alone. The way his hand fit into mine, and how, despite my sweaty hands, he'd just put up with it. I loved the way he was the only person, besides Carly—and she doesn't count—who stands up to me. And he is so smart, and so dorky….and I hadn't been listening to a word he said.

"—big mistake, and I'm sorry, Sam." He said quietly. I wish I had heard what he said.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you weren't listening." He paused to cough. "I said that it was a big mistake to put you through that; you're too special to me Sam. I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what to say. Finally, taking his hand into my lap, I said, "I love you, Fredifer."

"Don't call me that." He said, and then lapsed into silence. Just when I was about to whack him, he smirked. "Don't worry…I love you too." He hacked once. "Samantha."

"Don't you call me that." I snapped. He laughed, and it was like music to my ears.

"I really do love you, Sam." He said quietly, caressing my hand.

"I heard you the first time, dork."

* * *

Carly's P.O.V

One Direction has been gone two days, and I haven't even gotten to rest. Not only did Freddie catch Jungle Worms, now Sam had it too. Instead of getting to rest after all the excitement, I was stuck taking care of my two best friends. I mean, they'd do the same for me but I wanted to just put my feet up and watch Girly Cow.

I glanced into the living room from the kitchen. Sam sat in the chair, covered in three blankets that she constantly pulled on and pushed off, while Freddie laid on the couch. I couldn't sit even if I wanted to. Finishing pouring the glasses of juice, I walked into the room. I handed a glass to Freddie, who dribbled some down his chin, and then brought the other glass to Sam, having to wait for her laughing fit to divulge into a minor coughing fit before passing her the orange juice.

I turned to walk away but Sam caught my wrist. "Why do you give us orange juice?"

"The vitamin C builds up your immune system." I told her, and she looked satisfied with that answer. I went back into the kitchen to put away the juice. As I came back into the living room I said, "I just can't believe you both drank from my glass and got sick."

Sam and Freddie smirked, sharing a knowing look. Something went on that I missed. I hoped it wasn't Harry all over again. If it turned out they got sick on purpose just to be taken care of, I would poison their orange juice. Yet, something about that theory didn't sit me with me right. I already took care of Sam.

Then Sam turned to me. "How else would we get sick, Carls?" Sam retorted. "Unless we kissed you, of course."

"Or Harry…" Freddie added with a smirk.

"You're both so annoying." I snapped and turned on my heel.

"Freddie is more annoying." Sam whined childishly. I realized then what had happened. Sam had called Freddie by his real name—not some convoluted nickname. They were back together. I wanted to squeal or something. I said nothing.

At least now I knew how they _both_ got sick.

_Idiots._


End file.
